This is so wrong
by Samsal
Summary: Sasuke takes a look into Naruto's notebook and doesn't like what he reads. Yaoi, lemon juice and a little bit of parody all in one...
1. How it started

This is my first fanfic ever so tell me what you think okay. Be brutal if you wish I can take it.

**Disclaimer:** btw I so do not own Naruto....if I did well...=)

**Chapter One**

"_This is wrong,"_ Sasuke thought as he continued to stare into Naruto's notebook. He knew that the knuckle headed ninja boy was open to many things, but same sex marriages? He couldn't believe it.

He was in the nearly full classroom waiting for class to begin when he saw and picked up the notebook on Naruto's desk.

He read the essay again and again. Yes it was true Naruto had written about petitioning for same sex marriages to become legal in the village. "What an idiot," he smirked.

"So Sasuke, do you like it?" asked a very familiar voice, Sasuke looked up to see two very big blue orbs looking down at him. He almost dropped the notebook in surprise.

"Naruto, get away from me" he said lazily

"Why do you always have to be such a bastard Sasuke?" Naruto asked angrily "I just wanted to know what you thought about my essay, since you went ahead and read it while I was in the bathroom without asking. Why couldn't just answer?"

"Hn" Sasuke tilted his head slightly upward feeling smug and proud as he usually did when Naruto was in his presence. He smiled "It was…stupid."

"WHAT?" Naruto couldn't take it anymore. First Sasuke had been rude to him and now he was insulting his essay. He jumped on Sasuke's desk and stared straight into his eyes, their faces only inches apart.

"_What the hell is he doing?"_ thought Sasuke

"My essay is not stupid! I spend all night working on that so it's not stupid, you take that back!"

"Yes it is stupid and only an idiot like you would pick a dumb topic like that to write on." He was having no trouble returning the death glare that Naruto was giving him, "Everyone knows that same sex marriages aren't legal because being gay is wrong."

"You don't know what you're talking about Sasuke! There is nothing wrong with being gay and I can prove it!" Naruto shouted even louder than he was shouting before.

"You don't have to shout you idiot, I'm right here and get off my table."

Unfortunately before Naruto could move, people the boy behind him stood up pushing him as he stood up.

"Sorry, sorry," the boy said and turned to see who he had hit. "I'm so sorry, I…" he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw what his mistake had caused.

The entire room went quiet. Before everyone had been ignoring the two boys as they were used to the squabble between them, but this…this they couldn't take their eyes off. When the boy had knocked Naruto his face had been so close to Sasuke's. So close in fact that when he fell forward their lips met.

The stayed in lip lock for what seemed like eternity as both boys were too stupefied to move.

"Umm…Sasuke?" Sakura whispered barely able to speak as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Her voice brought the two boys back to their senses and Sasuke pulled away.

"Naruto!" he growled and pushed the confused boy off his table.

Everyone still stared at the two, watching as Sasuke took up his books, left and Naruto finally got up and went to his seat sulking.


	2. Woe is me

**Disclaimer**: I author doesn't own the Naruto

Well the chapters aren't very long plus it should get very interesting in the next chapter... review, review tell me if you like what your reading. =)

**Chapter 2 Woe is me**

Sasuke was glad to be away from that room and from the idiot Naruto. He still couldn't believe what had just occurred between the two of them. In one swift move, the boy had gotten what a lot of the girls in school had wanted from him…a kiss, his first kiss to be exact.

His still couldn't believe it had been wasted on a boy and to make it worse a boy who annoyed him greatly.

* * * * * *

"Naruto how could you?" Sakura whined

"Buzz off Sakura, I didn't mean for it to happen. Besides it's just Sasuke. Who cares about him anyway?"

"Naruto, Sasuke's first kiss was supposed to be mine."

"Whatever Sakura," he pretended that he didn't care who his first kiss went too. "I'm hungry; I'm going to get some ramen."

He got up and left the pink haired girl who was almost in tears as some of Sasuke's admirers came to either console her or go on about how their 'lover's' first kiss had been wasted.

"Stupid girls," he grumbled, "I used to wish Sakura would notice me like that but now I realize she isn't worth it. I still can't believe all those girls are obsessed with one boy. What does Sasuke have that I don't have anyway?" He remembered the kiss and smiled to himself touching his lips, "Ha! They had wanted it but I got it. I wonder where he went to…hmm who cares."

* * * * * *

Something was wrong with Sasuke. No matter what he did, thoughts of Naruto and their kiss kept flooding back to him. It was a simple kiss, no tongue just their lips touching but he had felt a spark when it happened. Though he'd rather not admit it he'd liked it when their lips had touched.

The more he tried to forget about it the more he thought about it. Slowly he started to remember things about Naruto that he'd never really paid attention to before. Things that he claimed annoyed him the most about the boy.

How they seemed to be complete opposites, how positive Naruto seemed to be sometimes, how he always stood up to defend whatever he believed in and his honestly. His mind drifted back to the kiss and to his horror he realized that part of him wished that it had been more than just their lips meeting.

"Stop it Sasuke!" he whispered to himself. "Naruto is a boy – a boy you don't particularly like at that – plus it would be wrong." He started to remember his old life with his parents and what his father had taught him about homosexuality. He couldn't have feelings for a boy could he? No that would be wrong, so wrong…

* * * * * *

Naruto was on his third bowl of Ramen when Sasuke invaded his mind again. He slammed the empty bowl on the table.

"Why can't I stop thinking about Sasuke?"He vented to himself. He never really thought about his sexuality before. Sakura was the only person he'd ever really liked. Thinking back, he realized that it wasn't she he wanted, but the attention that she gave to Sasuke. Someday he hoped to be loved like that.

"Maybe I could convince Sasuke to finish our kiss" he snickered, "Oh I know, I'll prove to him that being gay isn't wrong and I know just how to do it too. He'll never even know what hit him. Ha!"


	3. Naruto's Plan

Okay so finally here is chapter three and im almost finished with chapter four so its not far away... you know what to do read and review. =)

**Disclaimer: **Samsal doesnt own Naruto....=(

**Chapter 3 Naruto's Plan**

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called out a few feet behind the boy, who was pretending not to hear him. He called again and again until two piercing eyes turned to glare at him.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Nothing really," he stated coming up close as if he was about to whisper something to him. "I just wanted to know if you enjoyed our kiss. Wanna try it again, huh Sasuke?"

Never before had Sasuke's heart sped to such an unheard of speed. He couldn't help the look of shock that crossed his face. Was Naruto really flirting with him? He couldn't be, could he?

Naruto was living off the expression on Sasuke's face. "Oh yes," he thought to himself "even if he won't admit it, he wants me."

"What is wrong with you Naruto?" Sasuke asked finally able to find his voice. "I'm not gay you idiot." He took a step away from the smiling teenager, a look of disgust plastered on his face. "Get away from me you freak!"

"Wait Sasuke," Naruto said his voice low and suspicious, "I just wanted to be ready for Sakura. I'm going to ask her out. What do u think Sasuke? You think she'll say yes?"

"Hn" Sasuke turned away ignoring the sick feeling that began to form in his stomach, "Whatever Naruto."

* * * * * *

Naruto was sure Sasuke had a crush on him and his reaction to Naruto saying that he wanted to ask Sakura out only help prove that he did. Of course he didn't really want to go out on a date with Sakura but he just told Sasuke that to see his reaction. "Ha! And people say that I'm dumb. By the time I'm done with Sasuke not only will he have a different view on same sex marriages and being gay, but he'll also be mine," he chuckled softly to himself. "Sakura will never get Sasuke if I have anything to say about it, believe it!"

* * * * * *

"Now for phase two of my plan, getting Sakura to go out with me." The blonde boy waited two days before approaching the girl. He wanted to keep it simple, not wanting to waste too mush time before Sasuke was his.

"Hey Sakura," he called out as she was about to leave the class.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked clearly annoyed with him. Sasuke brushed past her on his was out, barely able to contain a smirk at her tone of voice.

"Sakura would you like to go get some Ramen with me sometime?"

"Eww Naruto, are you asking me out on a date? Well I don't think so," she was rejecting him just like he knew she would as she headed for the door.

"But Sakura," he said, his voice dropping slightly, "wouldn't you like to make Sasuke jealous?"

She stopped where she was, frozen.

He almost had her where he wanted her, "If he sees that you're not obsessing over him and have moved on, he'll be by your side in no time."

"I don't know Naruto."

"Come on Sakura, do you really want him to end up with Ino?"

That was all the encouragement she needed, "Tomorrow after school we'll go get Ramen, make sure Sasuke sees." She left him alone in the empty classroom.

"Oh I'm going to make sure he sees alright." He chuckled to himself.

* * * * * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Naruto and a very willing Sukura were holding hands every chance they got and now they were leaving school together. The sick feeling in his stomach that had been with him the entire day as he watched them, had gotten worse and his appetite was long gone.

"It should be me holding hands with him, not that pink haired freak!" He said to himself as he walked home moping. "If she touches him I'll…what am I thinking?! Naruto is a guy. Homosexuality is wrong!"

"Says who?" a voice behind him asked.

Cursing himself for not paying attention, Sasuke turned around to see a slightly amused Kakashi looking at him.

**YEAH SO STAY TUNED FOR ; Chapter 4, KAKASHI GETS INVOLVED!**


	4. Kakashi gets involved!

**Disclaimer:** (raises right hand) Samsal in no way owns Naruto

Chapter 4 IS FINALLY HERE! YEAH! I hope you guys like it. I dedicate this chapter to all those who took the time to read it, those who reviewed and especially to dingyou who gave me the longest review i got so far. =) thanks guys I appreciate it.=D

SO on with the story and dont forget to review!

**Chapter 4 Kakashi gets involved**

"Something on your mind Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, his book in one hand as he leaned against a tree, looking bored.

"Hn" Sasuke kept his eyes to the ground.

"Something tells me somebody has a little crush on Naruto. Am I right?"

No reply. Sasuke just turned his head slightly and grunted. There were many places he wished he could be right now, but here was not one of them.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay Sasuke," he said simply, "it's perfectly healthy. If you like Naruto just tell him."

"That's not true, you're wrong!" Sasuke's eyes filled with anger as he finally looked at Kakashi. "Homosexuality is punishable by law. It is against the rules of the village and it is also immoral. Anyone who is foolish enough to engage in any kind of sexual activity with the same sex deserves to die."

Kakashi looked at the young Uchiha wondering if he was serious. Sasuke stared at his sensei in disbelief as Kakashi suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hmm is that how you really feel Sasuke? There is no such rule, trust me I would know." He tucked away his book in his pocket sighing, "Looks like I wont be reading much of you at the moment."

The little Uchiha was getting annoyed at his sensei who he thought was making fun of him. "This is in no way funny and I am in no way joking."

"Sasuke the reason why I personally know that there is no rule against homosexuality is because I happen to be a big believer in it. Actually I can't see myself being any other way."

"What?!"

"Sasuke, Iruka sensei and I have been going out for quite awhile now."

"If that's true then how come I haven't heard about it?"

He shrugged, "You never asked"

"Of course I never asked! Do you expect me to just come out and ask you if you're gay?! Does the third Hokage know?"

"Actually, Iruka and I are thinking about getting married soon, the third actually gave us his blessing."

"Wah? He is okay with that?"

"Sasuke in this day and age is does not pay to be close minded. It really helps to be more open to things especially if you expect to be a good ninja. Why just a few days ago Naruto was asking me about same sex marriages."

"_What an idiot,"_ Sasuke thought _"no wonder he wrote that essay."_

"Do you want to see Naruto with anybody else?"

"Sasuke looked towards the ground, "No," he admitted softly, the sick feeling in his stomach returning with even the thought of Naruto with someone else.

"Well then, go get him." Kakashi pulled out his book once more which signaled to Sasuke that he had been dismissed.

* * * * * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what he wanted. Should he go after the hyper active idiot? He walked on aimlessly, his mind confused.

Before long he found himself facing the ramen shop inside he could see Naruto and Sakura eating and talking. He took a deep breath and walked in slowly pretending not to notice them.

* * * * * *

Sakura glanced up and saw Sasuke watching them. "He's watching Naruto!" she said excitedly as Naruto chuckled softly. She reached out and took his hand nuzzling closer to him as the intensity of Sasuke's glare increased.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said an evil smile on his face "how about we give him a show?" he leaned in towards her, smirking as he glimpsed at the look on Sasuke's face.

Their lips were only a short distance away from each other, when a pale hand grabbed his shirt roughly and dragged him away, leaving a very shocked Sakura behind.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter....The Moment we've all been waiting for!**


	5. The Moment we've all been waiting for!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but Sasuke wishes i did.

Finally the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy reviews are welcomed. =)

**Chapter 5 The moment we've all been waiting for!**

Sasuke managed to drag the started blonde all the way back to his house, pausing only to open his door. He pushed his favorite idiot onto his bed and looked down at him scowling.

"Sasuke" Naruto said finally coming to his senses. He felt a bit scared as he saw the angry look on Sasuke's face. "What's wrong?" He got up off the bed and shook him lightly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled walking up to the frightened boy who was currently slowly backing away from him. "Do you know how it feels losing your first kiss to someone who annoys the hell out of you? What it feels like to be confused about it afterwards because not only does that person annoy the hell out of you, but that person is also a guy? What its like to have your sensei tell you that not only is he is a flaming homo and is planning to get married soon, but most of the things that you learned about being gay and same sex marriages was wrong?"

By this time Naruto's back had hit a wall and Sasuke was leaning in close to him, his hands against the wall. "Umm…uh…Sas..." he started.

"Wait, I'm not done," Sasuke gave Naruto a look that would silence even Kakashi, "It gets worse. Not only does that idiot take your first kiss but just a few days later, you catch him about to kiss some pink haired freak that you had to endure touching him all day!" he slammed his hands against the wall behind Naruto making him flinch. "The worst part of all, that same boy is the person who is going to take your virginity."

"Wah…what?" It took Naruto a few seconds to realize what Sasuke had said. "What did you just say?" His lips were trembling and he felt himself getting harder than he already was from being so close to the Uchiha.

"Naruto, you talk too much." Sasuke said as if he wasn't the one who was talking for the last few minutes. He slammed his lips into Naruto's, pressing his body into him and smirking when he felt how hard the other boy was.

"Sasuke I…" Naruto pulled away to catch his breath. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Shut up Naruto," he said groping him lightly and kissing him again. Naruto, moaned in pleasure as he felt the pale hands touching him all over. He pushed Sasuke back a little and slipped a hand under his t-shirt, sculpting his chest with his hands.

Trying to suppress the tremors that were taking over his body, caused by Naruto's touch, he pulled away. "_YOU WILL REMAIN IN CONTROL!!!"_ he told himself and added out loud to Naruto who was trying to pull him back, "Undress."

Naruto undressed in seconds stumbling out of his clothes along with Sasuke who wasn't going to be outdone. They stared at each other's naked body with longing until Sasuke grabbed Naruto's swollen member and started pumping it like he was going crazy.

"Oww!" Naruto yelled, "Not so hard Sasuke!"

"Hn" he continued pumping.

"I said not so hard!" He pushed the hardened teen on the bed, bent him over and began straddling his ass. "Let's see how you like it," he pushed a finger into him, then another moving it in and out.

"That's…uh…funny" Sasuke said attempting a smirk between gasps and moans. "It didn't seem that small before."

"WHAT!!! That was just my finger!" the angry boy pulled out his fingers and pushed his organ into the Uchiha without warning.

"Ouch you idiot, that hurt!"

"Serves you right" he continued moving pushing in and out marveling at the sounds Sasuke was making. He felt himself getting harder; surprised that he could get any harder than he already was.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile…

Sakura had gathered Ino and some of Sasuke's other stalkers…sorry…"lovers" and told them what had happened earlier.

"Poor Naruto," Sakura whined, "Sasuke's probably beating the crap out of him right now."

"I almost feel sorry for him" Ino snickered, "almost."

"We should go find them. Maybe I can convince Sasuke to spare him."

"Whatever forehead, I just want to find Sasuke and cheer him up after all you put him through."

They glared at each other angrily until the others managed to convince them to get moving.

They looked all over but they couldn't find the two boys anywhere.

"Where are they?" Ino asked angrily

"Looking for someone?" Kakashi asked he was currently perched on a nearby branch, his book in his hand as usual.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura came close up to him. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Hmm…well he was here earlier and I did see him dragging Naruto with him a while ago."

"Where did they go?"

"It looked like they were headed to Sasuke's house."

* * * * * *

Naruto grabbed for Sasuke's member feeling it throbbing in his hand. He stroked it in time with his movements in and out of the boy, slowing down a bit.

"Faster you idiot" Sasuke swung his hand back to hit Naruto.

"Okay, Okay!" Naruto said and started thrusting harder and faster than before, Sasuke's moans giving him the motivation he needed.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile…

"Ahhh!"

Sakura and Ino were approaching the Uchiha house when they heard the yell.

"That sounds like Sasuke!" Ino said worriedly. "They ran up to windows that were closest to where the sound came from.

No words could describe what they saw. No words could describe how they felt when they saw what they saw.

Two bodies intertwined, Naruto thrusting hard into Sasuke, both moaning.

"He's raping him" Sakura whispered as both boys came.

Naruto collapsed on Sasuke, before pulling out of him and lying next to him breathing hard. They looked at each other smiling.

"Hmm…girls, it's not polite to spy on your friends." A voice behind them said. Each girl jumped and turned around to see a very bored looking Kakashi standing behind them. "Unless of course if it was part of your mission. Now come along now." He led the shocked girls away chuckling to himself.

**Stay tuned to the next chapter...=)**


	6. Not alone after all

**Disclaimer: **I Sam do swear that I do not and probably never will own Naruto. But hey a girl can dream right? =P

Sorry that it took some time for me to update but with me having exams and being sick...i really couldnt help it. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who patiently waited for me to complete this it. Thank you and I hope you like it. So on with the story and dont forget to read and review. =)

**Chapter 6 Not alone after all**

Sakura still couldn't believe what had happen. The memories of Naruto thrusting into Sasuke stained her.

"I still can't believe he raped him!" she cried

"I know!" Ino agreed whining along with her, "poor Sasuke."

They were in the school compound hurdled close together, feeling sorry for themselves.

"When I get my hands on Naruto I'll…"

"Who cares about Naruto?" Ino's hands fell limply to her sides as she stared at the ground. "I just want to be there for Sasuke, who knows what he must be going through right now."

"Yes Ino-pig, I know! I mean, how could anybody do that to Sasuke?!"

"Sakura, what are you talking about? What's wrong with Sasuke?" Naruto asked walking in on her last sentence.

* * * * * *

Eyes glared at Naruto from different parts of the courtyard.

"Umm….ahh…" Naruto whimpered, "What's going on?"

"Naruto…" Sakura was practically growling at him. "You're going to pay for what you did to Sasuke."

"Wha…what are you talking about Sakura?"

"Don't play dumb, Naruto!" Ino joined in. "We say what you did to Sasuke and in his own house too."

"Oh!" Naruto finally realized what they were talking about, "Well he was the one who dragged me back there. How did you find about that anyway?"

Sakura gasped, "Naruto, I thought you were trying to get Sasuke to go out with me?"

"Wah? Oh yeah, about that..." He scratched his head chuckling nervously.

"Stop making this all about you billboard head!" Ino turned back to Naruto. "You're lucky we care about Sasuke's reputation enough not to rat you out. Can you imagine how he would feel if anybody knew?"

"Aww, shut up you guys," Naruto was getting annoyed; _Sasuke wasn't ashamed of him, was he? _"What do you about what happened between me and Sasuke anyway?"

"We know you raped him!" Ino and Sakura said together trying desperately to keep there voice down.

"WAH?!" Naruto jumped back in surprise before he added a little too loudly, "I didn't rape Sasuke!"

Both Sakura and Ino swung a hand to cover the defending blonde's mouth, but unfortunately for him, the only thing they managed to do was knock him to the ground.

"Oww!" he yelled, getting up and rubbing his abused face. "What was that for?!"

Sakura leaned in close to him, "Shhh…keep your voice down you idiot!"

She looked up just in time to see Sasuke coming towards them, limping slightly and he didn't look to happy.

"Oh Naruto…" She whispered to him, "You are so going to get it now."

* * * * * *

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as he walked into the school courtyard. Sakura was standing so close to Naruto she was practically leaning into him. _That loser, _he thought, _I can't believe he went back to Sakura after all that happened last night. Well if that pink haired bitch thinks she is going to get Naruto now, she has another thing coming. Naruto is mine and nothing is going to change that._

* * * * * *

Sakura backed away from Naruto a little as Sasuke came closer. She didn't want to be caught in the crossfire when he attacked. His eyes were already boring holes into Naruto, who was just standing there looking confused.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started, reaching out to him, but Sasuke just shrugged her off and pushed Naruto away from her slightly.

* * * * * *

Naruto was shocked at being pushed, but he could hardly breathe as Sasuke leaned into to him and kissed him roughly on the lips, pulling him close. He tried to concentrate on kissing back, but the feel of the other boy's hands all over him was driving him crazy.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" he managed to say, but his question went unanswered as he was pulled into another kiss.

* * * * * *

Everyone in the courtyard was quiet and staring by the time Sasuke had finished violating Naruto. He turned to look at Sakura, taking a firm hold on Naruto's hand. He couldn't help but smirk slightly as he saw the look on Sakura and Ino's faces.

They both looked as if their favorite dog had died, come back as a ghost and started singing show tunes about how he was really a cat.

"Stay away from Naruto." Sasuke said

"But ..." Sakura barely got a chance to whisper before Sasuke threw her a death glare.

"He's mine."

Naruto chuckled slightly trying to ease the tension around him. "Pretty protective for a one night stand, huh?" he asked Sakura then added smiling. "We should go out more often, Sakura!"

Sadly that's all he got to say as Sasuke knocked him unconscious and hoisted him on his shoulder.

Sasuke looked back towards Sakura before letting out a "Hn," and turning his head away. He headed towards the school, carrying a still unconscious Naruto with him, barely noticing the various 'thumps' that could be heard, as the bodies of Sakura, Ino and the rest of his fan girls hit the ground, after they all fainted.

* * * * * *

"I guess Naruto isn't alone after all." Iruka said. He and Kakashi were in a classroom, looking out the window to the scene below.

"Who knew the young Uchiha had it in him?" Kakashi was amazed at how the boy practically jumped Naruto.

"Well that's not exactly the type of behavior for school."

"Oh Iruka, remember, we were like them once. Young love…" By this time Sasuke was now talking to Sakura.

"Looks like Sasuke is giving Sakura a piece of his mind" Iruka couldn't help but chuckle as the angry boy stormed off taking Naruto with him.

"I wonder what's going to happen next." Kakashi said before he burst out laughing, at the sight of some of the girls in the courtyard fainting. "This is almost as good as my favorite book!"

"Shouldn't we do something?" Iruka asked worriedly, but Kakashi couldn't answer. He had begun laughing hysterically and couldn't stop. He laughed until he could barely breathe and he too fainted.

Iruka just stood there shaking his head. "Kids" he sighed as he bent down to pick up the unconscious teacher and take him to the teacher's lounge.

**THE END**

Until next time....BYE!!!!=D


End file.
